1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical fields of an electro-optical device such as, for example, a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector that includes the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Such a type of electro-optical device has an electro-optical panel such as, for example, a liquid crystal panel housed in a box-like frame or case, and is used as a light valve such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-212956, JP-A-2002-72353, and JP-A-2005-156675). For example, in a liquid crystal projector, in order to prevent a significant rise in temperature due to the powerful projected light being incident from a light source or the like, the electro-optical device is cooled by cooling air. In JP-A-2004-212956, for example, a technique of suppressing a rise in the temperature of an electro-optical device by providing a cooling air introduction unit that includes a taper unit in a case is disclosed. In JP-A-2002-72353, for example, a coupling frame that guides the cooling air is disclosed.
However, with the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2004-212956 and JP-A-2002-72353, there is a technical problem that there is a concern that the cooling efficiency of the electro-optical device may be insufficiently improved.